Dalsze Życie Maxa Payne i Mony Sax
by Jarrecky
Summary: Jak potoczą sie losy Maxa i Mony? czytajcie.
1. początek końca

Historia Max`a Payne`a po wydarzeniach w rezydencji Woodena.

Czyżby nareszcie?

_Max,najdroższy z moich przyjaciół...- rzekł Vlad spadając razem z kupą złomu oraz rozpalonymi koktajlami mołotowa by zaraz ogień z rozpalonego paliwa go pochował i pożarł. Jedyne co pulsowało mu w głowie to ujrzenie Mony... żeby tylko żyła-pomyślał. Szedł ostatkami sił jakie mu pozostało ale nie to było najważniejsze, on MUSIAŁ ją zobaczyć jeden ostatni raz. Szedł przez labirynt rezydencji Woodena, w końcu jednak nie wytrzymał upadł,ale mimo wszystko czołgał się dalej aż ujrzał Ją w kałuży Jej własnej krwi. Pochylił się nad nią. Już wiedział,była martwa. Żegnaj moja ukochana- powiedział sobie w myślach i złożył pocałunek na jej zimnych martwych ustach. Na dole słyszał głosy swoich kolegów NYPD. W końcu już się oderwał od Jej ust, nagle poczuł ból w miejscu w którym spoczywała kula wystrzelona z pistoletu Vlada. Stało się coś niesamowitego,Mona otworzyła oczy,nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Ona żyje. Mona stękając jakby była tylko zmęczona wstała ciągle wpatrzona w Maxa w końcu powiedziała- Boże, wyszłam na taką idiotkę. Krew na jej twarzy świeciła się niczym diamenty. Była taka piękna,to by wystarczyło by się w niej zakochać bezpowrotnie. Max dostał jakiś niesamowity zastrzyk sił jakby dostał skrzydeł coś się w nim obudziło .Mona ciągle patrzyła na niego,ale ten wzrok był inny. Widział w jej oczach to samo nie chciała go stracić i chciała go tak jak on chciał jej. Przyciągnął ją do siebie przytulił i patrzył na nią, jakby odkrywał ja na nowo i zbliżali się równomiernie do siebie aż w końcu się pocałowali tak namiętnie że zapomnieli co się dzieje na dole. Trwali w tym pocałunku dopóki kroki nie stawały się coraz głośniejsze .Był zły że przerwali mu w takim momencie,lecz mimo tego nie nie chciał przerwać,tak bardzo jej pragnął. _

_- Stać!_

_Policja!_

_Mamy dwóch ocalałych,sprowadźcie medyka!. Detektyw Payne? Będziesz musiał mi to wszystko wyjaśnić. Co ona tu robi? Ona jest zbiegiem,muszę ją aresztować. _

_Nie pozwolę ci na to,będziesz musiał mnie zabić-Odpowiedział Max._

_-No dobra Max,ale musicie trafić do szpitala,wyglądacie jakbyście się z groby wykaraskali. _

_-Ej ty- rzekł do policjanta obok- Zaprowadź tą Panią do karetki. A z tobą chcę zamienić słówko. Mona była tak słaba że nie zamierzała protestować, tylko spojrzała na Maxa wzrokiem i powiedziała to tak cicho że ledwo ją usłyszał_

_- Bądź przy mnie Max, nie opuszczaj mnie... i poszła posłusznie do karetki. Max był poddenerwowany chciał pójść z nią lecz cierpliwie czekał na rozmowę. _

_-Mów prędko- rzekł._

_-Czy wiesz kim ona jest? I coś ty tam z nią robił?_

_-Tak wiem,pomagałem jej i ją kocham. Jeśli masz ją aresztować i wsadzić do pierdla,to ja rezygnuję..._

_-To nie będzie potrzebne-Uśmiechnął się Policjant- Wiem co cię przez te wszystkie lata spotkało i nikt poza nami i wszystkimi co tu są nie będzie wiedział. Włos jej z głowy nie spadnie. I chcę ci przekazać że Jim Bravura niestety nie żyje. Jednak w testamencie prosi żebyś to ty przejął wydział wewnętrzny, szefie. A tak swoją drogą nazywam się Anthony Chase._

_-Co? Ja mam przejąć wydział? To chyba jakiś żart!Przecież Bravura mnie zawiesił, nienawidził mnie.._

_-I tu się mylisz Max. On cię chwalił,wiedział że jesteś najlepszym gliniarzem,wiedział też co ci się przydarzyło przydarzyło przez te wszystkie lata i w ramach zasług chciał abyś to ty przyjął po nim wydział. On i tak już umierał,miał raka. Nie miał komu przekazać pałeczki więc ty jesteś naturalnym kandydatem. A testament tego dowodzi. Zresztą chłopaki z wydziału nie będą robić przeszkód. I nawet większość się z tego cieszy że to ty. Zgadzasz się?_

_No dobra. A zatem, jej nie aresztujesz to pierwsza sprawa. A druga to ktoś mnie będzie musiał pouczyć o moich nowych obowiązkach i reszcie._

_Tak się składa że byłem Kierownikiem szkoleń,podczas gdy Jim kierował wydziałem._

_I nadal nim będziesz._

_Dziękuję Max. Mogę ci mówić Max?_

_Oczywiście._

_Ok. jak wrócisz do zdrowia,oprowadzę cię i wszytko ci powiem, na razie jedź z nią do szpitala i wydobrzej. Pogadamy później._

_Dzięki._

_A i jeszcze jedno,kto ma być twoim zastępcą?_

_Ty._

_Ja? Przecież jestem kierownikiem szkoleń, nie mogę być jednocześnie..._

_Będziesz moim zastępcą,a ty wybierzesz sobie osobę kompetentną która szkolenia poprowadzi na czas twojej niedyspozycji a raczej mojej te obowiązki. Oczywiście będzie ci się należała większa pensja za dwa stanowiska._

_Dziękuję sze... Max._

_I poszedł w końcu do karetki. Tego mu było trzeba. Bliskości Mony. Wszystko stawało się jagby jaśniejsze. Odzyskał kobietę którą kochał i jeszcze dostał awans na szefa wydziału._

_Dojechali do szpitala Brook-lińskiego,Anthony zgodnie z poleceniem swojego nowego szefa nie aresztował Mony,polecił lekarzom by dokumentację wypełniać w niezbędnym minimum i postawił 6 gliniarzy na straży nie dopuszczając nikogo bez pozwolenia Max`a. Mona trafiła z Max`em na OIOM. Ich łóżka zasłonili parawanami tak aby nikt postronny nie wiedział kto tu leży._

_Max...Nareszcie mogę ci powiedzieć co do ciebie czuję..._

_Mona..._

_Max. Ja za tobą szaleję nie mogę bez ciebie żyć..._

_Mona.. Ja ciebie też kocham... Jak ty leżałaś na podłodze obok Woodena... i gdy goniłem Vlada odsłuchałem wiadomość na jego sekretarce i tam była twoja wiadomość od ciebie do ją odsłuchałem, czułem że moje serce pęka że już nie będę miał szansy się pocałować, dotknąć, zobaczyć cię żywą.._

_Max.. ja.. długo nie chciałam do siebie dopuścić tych uczuć ale dłużej już nie mogę,Nie chcę. Bycie zabójczynią nauczyło mnie wyłączać uczucia,ale ty... po prostu nie mogę. Nie mogłam tak po prostu do ciebie strzelić. Uświadomiłam sobie że cię kocham. Niee,że szaleję za tobą w momencie kiedy dostałam kulę w windzie... a jeszcze w domu zabaw to uczucie potęgowało gdy mnie pocałowałeś... Kiedy do mnie strzelił i poczułam drugą kule poczułam że to koniec jednak nie mogłam odejść bez powiedzenia tego tobie.._

_Dałaś mi drugie życie tam u ciebie w mieszkaniu,ja też uświadomiłem sobie to że cię kocham kiedy patrzyłem na pusta windę w twojej krwi._

_Max,kiedy to się skoczy ukryjmy się przed wszystkimi,chce tylko ciebie_

_Ja też. Właśnie się dowiedziałem że będę szefem swojego wydziału..._

_Czyli co,dalej będziesz pracował w Policji?_

_Tak ale tylko po to żeby mieć dostęp do informacji. Poza tym mam dość tej strony prawa która wszystko we mnie zniszczyła,moje stare życie ale to już nie ważne..._

_Kochasz ją?_

_Nie,kocham ciebie i nie przestanę._

_Max..._

_Mona..._

_Gdybym nie była taka słaba i i obandażowana normalnie bym się na ciebie rzuciła z radości. Ale pocałuj mnie proszę.. Dasz rade wstać?_

_Spróbuję. Ał!Czuję że wszystko mnie boli ale to nic, ja też chcę cię.._

_Max. Jeśli to ma ciebie boleć to..._

_Nie dbam o to! Wtedy też ledwo się trzymałem. Ty jesteś najważniejsza i nie pozwolę żeby jakiś ból mi przeszkodził._

_Podszedł do niej,ona przeturlała się na drugi brzeg łóżka żeby zrobić mu miejsce._

_Upadł totalnie bez sił na jej łóżku. To jej wystarczyło. Był obok niej. Pozdzierała wszystkie elektrody,plastry ze swojego ciała. Nie chcę by coś mi przeszkadzało-odrzekła z uśmiechem._

_Wtuliła się niczym mała dziewczynka do niego.-Mona ja nie dam rady jestem za słaby,ale gdy tylko już będę zdrów...- Wiem Max wiem. Przywarła do niego całym swoim ciałem. Chciała by ją poczuł i nie chciała by plastry czy cokolwiek innego jej w tym przeszkadzało. Oplotła go swoimi nogami a rękoma objęła._

_Ale chce wreszcie usnąć z tobą. Wreszcie poczuć się bezpieczna. Zawsze byłam sama... Nawet nie wiesz jakie to jest wspaniałe uczucie... Tak bardzo tego pragnęłam,a teraz mam ciebie..._

_Max dotknął jej policzka,gładził jej włosy. Mona od razu się poddała tym pieszczotom. Chciała więcej,jednak nie chciała zrobić mu krzywdy,wiedziała że jest osłabiony. Była z niego dumna ja walczył żeby dopaść Vlada,którego to ona miała zabić i pierwszy raz jej się nie udało wykonać zlecenia. Pomścił ją, wyrwał ją z uścisku śmierci... To kula w jej głowie prowadziła ją do niego. To było jej światełko w tunelu podczas gdy ona trwała w ciemności która trwała wieczność. Była przed wejściem do piekła,jednak on ją stamtąd wyprowadził. Była mu wdzięczna za to i gdyby nie jego rany oddała by mu się całkowicie. Jednak on był dla niej najważniejszy i jej zachcianki odeszły na drugi plan. Tak się obściskiwali że usnęli wtuleni w siebie niemal jednocześnie._

_Nastał kolejny dzień. Mona obudziła się pierwsza,uświadamiając sobie że jest w szpitalu,nie mogła uwierzyć że to nie jest sen i Max leżał na jej łóżku obok niej. Była z tego szczęśliwa._

_Miała już go obudzić gdy nagle weszła pielęgniarka,zdziwiona widokiem Maxa który spał obok niej na jej łóżku._

_Co on tu robi? To jest nie dopuszczalne!-Wrzeszczała-Panie Payne proszę wrócić do swojego łóżka natychmiast! Póki lekarz tego nie widzi!_

_Cicho! On śpi,a ja nie widze w tym nic złego-żachnęła się Mona_

_Nie!Ma wrócić do łóżka natychmiast!_

_Dobrze ja go obudzę i go posadzę i niech już pani wyjdzie._

_Trzymam Panią za słowo-Prychnęła pielęgniarka i wyczołgała się z pokoju_

_Co to za wrzaski?-rzekł nieprzytomnie Max_

_Pielęgniarka była zszokowana że leżysz na moim łóżku obok mnie-uśmiechnęła się Mona- I kazała ci wrócić do łóżka._

_Ehh czy wreszcie będziemy mogli być razem i nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał?- Powiedział z wyrzutem_

_Ciii wiem Max wiem.. Ja też tego chcę. Gdy tylko już nas wypuszczą ukryjemy się przed wszystkimi i..- I w tym czasie Max złożył jej lekki pocałunek który trwał kilka sekund. To ją zachęciło by po chwili rzucić się na niego i obdarzyć go całą serią gorących pocałunków. Niestety przerwał im w tym lekarz. Odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni._

_Cóż widzę Panie Payne i Panno Sax że już jest z Państwem w porządku. Jeszcze zostaną tu państwo do popołudnia, opatrzymy rany,i za tydzień widzimy się na zdjęciu szwów. A i Panie Payne tam na pana czeka jakiś policjant._

_Proszę mu przekazać że zaraz przyjdę i dziękuję doktorze._

_Zawsze do usług.- uśmiechnął się i wyszedł_

_Zaraz wróce Kotku- pocałował ją_

_Wiem tylko wróć szybko._

_Wyszedł w szlafroku do do Anthonego_

_Cześć Max._

_Siemasz Anthony_

_Koledzy mi mówią Anthon. Tak się czuję młodziej_

_Dobrze Anthon._

_Jak się czujecie?_

_Cudownie._

_Lekarz mi mówił że dziś was wypuszczą. Zajrzysz jutro do wydziału?_

_Wolałbym jeszcze ze dwa dni spokoju.._

_OK. Ty tu jesteś szefem – przymknął okiem_

_Zaczynam się przyzwyczajać - uśmiechnął się krzywo Max_

_Przeczuwałem to więc przytargałem paru ludzi z którymi musisz się zapoznać._

_Ale ja jestem w szlafroku. Nie mogą mnie zobaczyć w takim stanie! -krzyknął Max_

_Spokojnie. Wydział wewnętrzny jest dość specyficzny i nic nie wychodzi na zewnątrz tu każdy sobie ufa i wspiera._

_To mnie troche pocieszyłeś._

_Więc choć przedstawię ci chłopaków._

_No to choćmy_

_Zaprowadził go do sali konferencyjnej szpitala._

_Cześć chłopaki.-Krzyknął Anthony-Witam was i powitajcie swojego nowego Szefa Maxa Payne`a-rozległy się oklaski i pomrukiwanania_

_Max przedstawiam ci Markusa Kelshtigena to jest gość od papierkowej roboty i od forsy._

_Miło mi-powiedział wysoki mężczyzna- Mi też. Podali sobie dłonie_

_Tutaj ten facet to Brian McKlaskey ale mówią na niego sztukarz, zajmuje się spluwami i uzbrojeniem._

_Czołem szefie. Odpowiedział Brian._

_Ten tutaj to Michael Street. Zajmuje się zaopatrzeniem i magazynem._

_Witam szefie. Odrzekł _

_No i jeszcze został Steven Sanchez mój zastępca od szkolenia i Hernandez nasz haker_

_Steven chciałbym żebyś to ty był głównym kierownikiem od szkolenia a Anthon żeby był moim zastępcą i będzie cie odpowiadać przednim gdy mnie nie będzie._

_Tak jest szefie! -Powiedział ochoczo._

_Panowie. Dziękuję za powitanie, tak jak powiedział mi Anthon, jesteśmy jak rodzina więc chciałbym żebyście mi mówili po imieniu,chyba że będzie tu jakiś urzędas czy agenci FBI._

_Chciałbym aby każdy wykonywał swoją robotę,wspierać się nawzajem, a jak kiedy będzie okazja to się umówimy na piwko. A tak przy okazji,chyba te powitanie powinno być wydziale bo tutaj wyglądam jak chory pacjent.- Wszyscy w śmiech.- Ale w sumie to i dobrze że tutaj. Bo chciałbym jeszcze odpocząć ze dwa dni a od nowego tygodnia widzimy się w pracy. A i przy okazji Mona Sax jest moją dziewczyną i wszystkie sprawy które są mają zniknąć. Nikt ma jej nie dręczyć zrozumiano?-Oczywiście szef... Max.-powiedział niepewnie Markus_

_Dobrze panowie. Jeśli dziś nie robicie nic ciekawego zapraszam do restauracji Vodka i Borka._

_Ale tam jest burdel,bałagan i w ogóle.. - odpowiedział Hernandez_

_Tam nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał. A ja się już postaram żeby zrobić z tej mafijnej restauracji restaurację tylko dla gliniarzy._

_To świetnie- Wrzasnął Street_

_I tu jest wasze pierwsze zadanie. Markus. Chciałbym żebyś załatwił papierkową robote,tak aby ten budynek przeszedł w nasze posiadanie. Street. Ogarniesz troche ten burdel,Mark przekarze ci wszystko co będzie niezbędne do urządzenia tej . Magazyn pod restauracją będzie twój, chyba będziesz wiedział co zrobić?-Owszem Max. Zrobi się tam strzelnicę i magazyn na broń.-Świetnie. Hernandez-ty się zajmiesz zabezpieczeniami i tym co czujesz się 3 piętro urządzisz na pokoje dla was gdybysmy tam zabalowali lub jagby ktoś miał problem z mieszkaniem. Natomiast 4 piętro ma być tylko moje I Mony.-Nie ma sprawy. Tylko jest jeden szczegół.. bo nie damy rady zrobić tego w czasie pracy..-Chcę żeby ta restauracja była dla nas i ewentualnie dla innych gliniarzy. I jak będzie trzeba z tamtąd będzie się kierowało wydziałem. To będzie swego rodzaju nasze małe miasto._

_O kurde. Bedzie bajerancko. Spokojnie ogarniemy ten już teraz co chłopaki?-Krzyknął Street._

_No to bierzemy wszystkich,tylko zostawcie Marka żeby miał ręke na pulsie a reszta do restauracji i do roboty.-Rozkazał Anthony_

_A i przekaże wam pewien sekret. Chciałbym żeby Mona była moją żoną tylko cisza ma być o jej przeszłości. Macie ją traktować jak swoją.-powiedział Max_

_Spoko tak sprawa już została wyczyszczona -mrugnął Mark-Ja już nie tracę czasu trzeba przejąć tą budę.A i jak ją nazwiemy?_

_Hmm-zamyślił się Steven.O ile pamiętam Ragnarock pochodził z wierzeń Nordyckich no i sprawa z Valkirią..- Zamknij się Steven! Miałeś o tym nic nie mówić!-wrzasnął Anthony._

_Nic się niestało to wszystko mnie boli ale gdy Mona jest przy mnie to tego tak jagby nie było- Max próbował się sam siebie okłamać ale wiedział że tego nie da się tak po prostu zmyć.- Więc-kontynuował Steven- cobyście powiedzieli na Asgard?_

_Spoko może być-powiedział Brian_

_Dobra nazwa-Odrzekli pozostali_

_Dobrze-powiedział Max-A teraz Panowie do roboty i widzimy się w poniedziałek. Markus,masz mnie informować o wszystkim co się dzieje w Asgardzie._

_Ta jest szefie- Powiedział Markus. Po jego słowach wszyscy normalnie wybiegli jak szaleni i pojechali do restauracji Vlada,a Max wrócił do Mony._

_Nareszcie już jesteś.-odrzekła stęsknionym głosem-Wszystko słyszałam._

_Jak .. co.._

_Naprawdę chcesz żebyś tam się zaszyli?_

_Tak. Tam będzie nasz dom_

_To.. cudownie. Ale myślałam że ten budynek ma za dużo wspomnień złych dla ciebie..._

_Owszem. Ale tam cię poznałem gdy mnie potraktowałaś środkami nasennymi w wheskey._

_Wiem,przepraszam cię za to ale wiesz że jestem zabójczynią a ja muszę wtedy wyłączyć tego typu uczucia poza tym chciałam bronić siostry..- jej głos się załamał- zabić tego drania,Angelo. Ale trójca mnie dorwała i gdy się pojawiłeś w rezydencji Punchinello bardzo mi tym pomogłeś. Kiedy cię zastałam byłeś pod wpływem Valkirii, to ja cię wyciągnęłam z posiadłości, podałam ci serum które ukradłam Horne,dzieki czemu narkotyk cię nie zabił zrobiłam to w ostatniej chwili potem podpaliłam ten budynek. Potem spotkaliśmy się przy windzie. Próbowałam cię ochronić,ale nie dałam rady. Potem to ty znów mnie ochroniłeś._

_Ale tam w windzie kiedy leżałam z kulą we łbie,chciałam cię ujrzeć i mnie serce normalnie bolało bo nie wiedziałam co do mnie czujesz..._

_Nie Mona. To ja ci dziękuję. Dzięki tobie znów mi się chce żyć. I nie chcę cię stracić._

_Dobra ale jeśli chodzi o sypialnie i te piętro zostaw to mnie ja chce je urzadzić- mruknęła zalotnie_

_Dobrze skarbie a teraz choćmy,niech nas pozszywają i jedziemy do Vodka i Borka._

_Póki tam nie jest jeszcze wszystko urządzone jedźmy do wesołego miasteczka. Tam będziemy mieszkać do czasu gdy twoi koledzy i ja nie urządzimy tego miejsca. Zgadzasz się?_

_Dobrze. Jeszcze myślałem o rezydencji Woodena..._

_A co z nią chcesz zrobić?_

_Tam chcę zrobić je na nasze „prywatne mieszkanie"-uśmiechnął się diabelsko. Asgard będzie naszym miejscem pracy._

_Hmm widze że wszystko sobie przemyślałeś.._

_A i owszem. To co jedziemy do wesołego miasteczka?_

_Tylko tego pragnę,ale najpierw choćmy już do tego cholernego doktora i wynośmy się stąd._

_Kocham cię Mona_

_Ja ciebie też Max._

Nowy początek.

Kiedy już się od siebie oderwali poszli do lekarza trzymając się siebie jak najbliżej.

Lekarz ich pozszywał. W końcu zostali wypisani. Gdy tylko się ubrali,wskoczyli w samochód który podstawił mu Anthony i pojechali do Coney Island.


	2. Nowy Początek

Nowy początek.

Kiedy już się od siebie oderwali poszli do lekarza trzymając się siebie jak najbliżej.

Lekarz ich pozszywał. W końcu zostali wypisani. Gdy tylko się ubrali,wskoczyli w samochód który podstawił mu Anthony i pojechali do Coney Island.

-Wiesz,mam takie dziwne wrażenie że tutaj cię poznałem tak naprawdę...- powiedział Max

-A ja w tej windzie..- mruknęła Mona

-To co? Planujemy przyszłośc?-spytał

-Przyszłośc zostaw później teraz pora zająć się tobą. Pokaż no się..- mruczała odpinając jego koszulę-Tyle przeszedłeś,że każdy normalny by już nie żył.- Taa-westchnął Max- Napierw żądza zemsty, a potem Ty. Poczułem że to ty jesteś moim rozwiązaniem mojej sprawy...-Hmm ja też rozwiązałam swoją sprawę...-zaczęła dotykać jego brzucha-Jednak muszę ci przynać że mimo tych wszystkich przeżyć nieźle się trzymasz.-Teraz moja kolej-odparł- Gdybyn nadal nie myślał że to jest sen, to bym powiedział że chyba mam przed sobą anioła..- zaczął gładzić ją po linii od nóg aż zatrzymał na brzuchu,by potem nosem od jej ramienia przesunąć się do jej mimowolnie westchnęła,napawała się jego bliskością,pozwalając mu odkrywać ją swoimi rękowa poznawał coś zupełnie zatrzymał się na jej szyi złożył mocny pocał już tego nie wytrzymała i przywarła swoimi ustami do to tylko zachęciło, i swoją ręką zjeżdzał taka delikatnie że Mona niemalże go poganiała,nie znosiła czegoś powolnego,to ją denerwowało,ponieważ czuła się jak dziecko niemalże bezbronne,chciała tego szybko.. Jednak było jej tak wspaniale,że już sama nie panowała nad sobą,już chciała się z nim kochać tutaj na ulicy,nie obchodziło ją to,liczyła się tylko Ona i Max.- Choćmy-odparł Max- Prosze nie przestawaj...mruczała-Nie tutaj na litość Boską!-Wrzasnął-Po co inni mają czuć nasze szczęście?Ja też tego chcę...-mruknął

A może pobiegniemy?-odparla Mona

To pobiegnijmy razem-zaproponował Max

Wzięli się za ręce i przeszli przez rozpadającą się bramę prze boczne korytarze,które mimo pożaru,wyglądały tak jagby nic takiego nie miało miejsca,nawet zignorowali wyrwę po bomby-pułapki w rozerwanym na strzępie stroju kapitana pał niemalże z drzwiami do mieszkania przytulili się do ęli się całować.Czas nie miał już znaczenia,liczyło się tylko rytm ich serc i oddechu który nadawał wspólne tęmpo. Zaczęli zachłannie zdejmować z siebie ubrania,gdy już niemalże zdarli z siebie ubrania patrzyli się na siebie.W końcu patrzyli pierwszy raz na siebie nago.- Och Max...-powiedziała zalotnie Mona-Swietnie wyglądasz...-Mona... ty mów Aniele..- Po czym wziął ją na ręce,a ona złapała go za szyję,czuła się po raz pierwszy jak mała dziewczynka,w dzieciństwie i w życiu dorosłym nie znosiła tego uczucia ale teraz? Nieee to było zupełnie coś właśnie chciała się tak czuć,bezpiecznie...Max położył ją na łóżku położył się obok ona przejęła inicjatywę oblotła swoimi nogami jego i zaczęła go całować bardziej zachłannie,jagby to coś innego nią kierowało.W końcu przszedł moment w którym padli razem wycieńczeni,jednak nie oderwali się od siebie.-Max..nigdy się tak nie czułam..wspaniale...-mówiła cicho-teraz możemy myśleć o przyszlości...

-To pozwól że ci powiem co już zaplanowałem-powdział Max

-Zamieniam się w słuch-rzekła mona całując go

-Więc,odbudujemy wewnętrzny krąg,my będziemy na jego czele,naszą siedzibą będzie restauracja Asgard którą moi koledzy z wydziału ogarną,bo ja wież ten budynek asgardu zostal przez Horne zniszczony...- Mhm tak wiem-weszła mu w słowo

-tam będziemy knuć nasze plany i chłopaków z wydzialu też się wkrę będą tam też urzędować stąd też powieziałemże 3 piętro przerobić na pokoje,bo 4 piętro będzie tylko dla nas. Jednak nasze mieszkanie bedzie w rezydencji,sęk w tym że nie wiem jak ją nazwać,bo nie wiem czy będziesz chciała zostać moją żoną...- Max. Oczywiście że chcę.Jak wogóle mógł ci przyjść do glowy pomysł że tego bym nie zrobił mnie nie obchodzi,nawet go nienawidzę,bo mi przypomina o mojej łam być taka słabiuteńka więc wymyślilam sobie nazwisko,odcięłam się od rodziny z wyjątkiem Lisy,wykonywałam zlecenia,stałam se w tym tak dobra,że ludzie chcieli się bić o to żebym to ja kogoś sprzątnęł po tym zleceniu od Horne,coś we mnie pękłągle widziałam tylko ę być Mona Payne.

-To co poćwiczymy jeszcze małżeński pocałunek?

-Z przyjemnością...

Nastał się obudziła pierwsza jak to miała w zwyczaju,jednak tymrazem nigdzie nie musiała się spieszyć,cieszyła się ze to ona czuwala nad jego snem.


End file.
